High Treason
by Auset C
Summary: Jak and Co. are betrayed by someone that they trusteed the most... why they do it? Bad summary... better one inisde. PROMISE!


High Treason

Chapter one: Betrayal

Author's Note: I finally decided to type again. Sorry if I don't update often. I'm lazy. Honestly. Well this is a strange idea if there ever was one but I am pretty strange. SO whatever wanna summary? Well here you go.

SUMMARY: It has been a month after the events in Jak II and everything is just perfect for Jak. Or is it? When Jak and a few friends are ambushed, one of the people he trusted most delivered them into the hands of some mysterious group of elves who loath the people of Haven with a passion. Jak now burns with revenge but is everything what it seems? Are these elves really the invaders? The past of Haven is brought into light as power shift and alliances change, where old enemies must team up to stop the war that threatens to break loose and shatter there world.

DUDE! That was pretty good summary for once! Does it catch your interest? Yes? No? Maybe so? Well whatever, please read and review!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don own Jak or Jak II because I'm dirt poor! WAAAAAAAAA!

HERE IS THE REAL START OF CHAPTER ONE

1:00 AM Sewers

The streets were quieter then usually in Haven City. It had been about a month since the Baron had lost power and for once it seemed things were looking up and the city could settle down into a regular state of business like any other city. But as the city slept in a pleasant slumber, a meeting that would shake the very foundations of Haven was taking place.

A dark figure leaned against a wall of the sewer, waiting again, as usually. They were always late; always making sure no one followed him here. He sighed and watched the entrance of the sewer. The plan that had started eons ago, way before his time, to overthrow the rulers of Haven was about to come to light. The Baron had put it back a few years, but with him and metal Kor gone, it was a good time to put it into action. But another factor had presented itself, two actual. Jak and his annoying rat Daxter would try to stop it if they found out.

A sound near the entrance pulled him out of his musings. A cloaked figure made its way toward the waiting figure. "Late again." He said while folding its arms across its chest and watched the figure pull back its hood. The new figure was a young woman with cold eyes. Blond hair framed her petit face and was now staring at the figure with little humor. "You know better then I that these are the most delicate stages of are plan. You cannot fail. You exceeded even Garetz 's expectations with becoming high ranked in Haven. This will help a lot, but this, this is the true showing of your loyalty to us." She said, eyes slitting dangerously, as she watched his reaction.

The figure kept his face impassive, but his mind was racing with mixed emotions. He was told at the beginning not to get close to anyone but it was hard to not become friends with some of the people he had met. Now he had to betray all of them for the people who he had grown up with and who where family to him.

"I know what I have to do Kelimis. I will deliver them to the assigned spot without them wondering. They trust me more then they really should."

Kelimis grinned. "Those Haven people will pay for driving us into the wasteland and leaving us for the metal heads. I hope you succeed. I would hate to lose a pretty face to Garetz's anger." That been said, she brought up her hood and walked quickly out of the sewer. The figure blew out a thin stream of air. "See you tomorrow at around eleven..." he muttered as he left the sewers. If was going to be a long sleepless night.

9:00 PM Underground hideout, get together

'It had only been a month and already everyone wanted a get together!' Thought Jak as he watched his best friends chatting, drinking or flirting, in Daxter's case. Sig was trying to balance a gun, talk to Vin and give everyone's gun an inspection at the same time. No one knew why, but the wastelander had insisted on inspecting the guns with an excuse that you didn't want to be got with a faulty gun.

Torn was watching Sig fix the guns with mild interest and ignoring most people around him. 'Some people never change.' Jak mused taking a sip of his drink. Jak attention now turned to Daxter who was telling a story about how he saved Jak's ass from certain destruction. "So there he was, surrounded by about twenty metal heads with no gun and no eco. He was so going to die when I, the underappreciated Daxter, swung in and rescued Jak by shooting the metal heads down dead!" A few female agents were giggling and listening to Daxter, fawning over him. Torn rolled his eyes and turned toward Jak. "He probably did that after the metal heads stopped twitching right?" Jak smirked. "Daxter isn't the best when it comes to rescuing people but when it comes to mouthing off, he is the king."

Torn smirked and wandered off into the crowd, probably looking for Ashelin. Jak scanned the crowd searching for a certain mechanic in the sea of people. After a few minutes he spotted her at the other side of the room. She looked great tonight in a short skirt and matching top. It was a light purple and complimented her nicely. He hopped of his stool and made his way over to her. To put it in more realistic ways, he tried to get over to her, but all the people in the hideout made him end up near Sig. He had to ask Torn how he navigated threw these people. Jak sighed as he lost sight of Keira again. He slumped against the wall next to Sig letting out a sigh. "You look like Daxter if someone stole his audience." Sig chuckled as he polished his Peacemaker.

Jak smiled a little. "I was trying to make my way over to Kiera but this mob pushed me over here. It's just to crowded." Sig smiled. "You love her don't you?" Jak straightened up immediately and blushed. "I'm not sure sig. I mean a lot has changed in these past years." He said slouching again. It had been bugging him since the day he met her again. The crowd was starting to thin out a little as ten o'clock started to come around the corner. Daxter scurried up on to Jak's shoulder. "Hey Jak! How is life treating ya?" Asked the ottsel. "Hey dax. Nice to see you back on the ground and not in the clouds." Jak said. Daxter stuck out his tongue. "Whatever, so how long do you think Torn is going to let us stay here?"

"Everyone can stay until ten thirty but you get to leave the express way." Said Torn. Everyone jumped. They didn't even notice him come up. "Geeze! Next time warn when you decided to sneak up on me. And what do you mean Express Way?" Daxter said trying his best to annoy him. "The express way is out of my gun and into the wasteland." Torn said glaring at the ottsel. Daxter squeaked and hid behind Jak.

Jak looked at his watch. "Well I better get going." Daxter grinned. "Can't miss your beauty rest Jak?" Jak glared at the cheeky ottsel and Daxter just grinned back. It was this moment Kiera had made her way through the slowly dissipating crowd to Jak. "hey Jak." She said cheerfully.

Jak was nervous but he hid it under his normal facade. "Hey Kiera. How you been?"

"Can't complain. But I missed you so much." She said giving Jak a quick hug.

"Me too Kiera." Jak answered returning the hug.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you to but I think Torn wants us to leave." Said Daxter.

Jak and Kiera both blushed red at Daxter's comment. Sig smiled and glanced at the clock. "Almost eleven. We better get going soon. Don't want to be late." Torn opened the door and glared at everyone. "It was nice having you all over, but would you please get the heck out of here. I would like to get some sleep tomorrow after cleaning up here."

Everyone except Torn filed outside laughing and joking about life now and days. Torn sighed. "If you want to get home quicker, you can take the shortcut threw the slums." "Aren't you coming? We can't have a get together without the tattoo wonder!" Daxter yelled, still trying to annoy Torn. "No." Said Torn rolling his eyes and ignoring the ottsel's nickname for him. "Maybe I'll come out in a few years after I clean up here."

Everyone shrugged and took of toward the shortcut. Kiera yawned and leaned against Jak's arm as they walked home. Sig looked like he was going to fall asleep in the street. Daxter was in Tess' arms sleeping as she stroked his head. Ashelin seemed to be the only one up. "So what are you doing tomorrow Kiera?" Jak asked offhandly.

"Nothing I can't do later." She shrugged. "Why?"

"Um... do you want to go out?" Jak face was slowly turning an embarrassed red.

"Sounds good Jak. Pick me up about six." Kiera said beaming up at Jak.

"To bad there won't be a time to pick you up tomorrow." A sinister voice said. Suddenly, they were surrounded by cloaked elves all armed to the teeth. A just awakened Daxter blinked in annoyance. "Can't you people keep quite? I'm trying to... wooo!" He soon found himself looking down the barrel of a gun. One elf stepped forward and studied them with cold blue eyes.

"Hello Jak, Kiera, Sig, Ashelin, Tess and Daxter." She said nodding to each person as she addressed them. Sig pulled out his Peacemaker and turned to the others. "It looks like where in for some trouble cherries." "Does look like that doesn't it. Well let's show these elves whose boss." Soon the apparently defense-less group were bristling with guns of all assorts , including the cocky ottsel. "Eat this!" He yelled firing a shot at the female. The only problem was the gun didn't fire.

The group now tried a shot finding the same problem as Daxter. Ashelin looked up frustrated. "Sig! I thought you fine-tuned them!" "I did! I don't know what's wrong!"

Jak grinned. "Good thing I always pack a spare!" he said bringing out his Peacemaker. He took aim of the female whose eyes went wide in shock. "I don't know how you bugged all are guns, but I'm sure you missed this one!" A shot ran out and echoed of the walls.

Jak pulled back his gun eyes going wide in surprise.

There was a clean, smoking hoe right threw the gun making it as useless as the other guns. Everyone turned to where the shot came from and where in for a big surprise. There stood Torn, bringing his gun down. Jak gaped at Torn. "Why in the world did you do that!?" Daxter practically shrieked. The women laughed and turned to Torn. "Never one to miss an appointment eh, Torn."

Jak looked at Torn in confusion. 'What was she talking about? What appointment?' "They have infiltrated the power station, pumping station and will soon be commencing total shut down of the city Kelimis." Torn replied. He ignored the group that was gaping at him like he was a metal head.

"Would someone please explain what the hell is going on!?! " Yelled Daxter. Kelimis turned toward the ottsel and grinned. "Just like Torn said. A shut down of the city. The people of Haven have grown so dependent of there power, so we will be able to infiltrate the palace and take control of the city. Finally the revenge of our tribes will be complete when we rule the city again. Take them away." She then turned and walked over to Torn whispering something in his ear.

Jak only caught a few snippets of the conversation as he taken away. Something to do with someone named Garetz, report to Henera and returning to some place. Torn scowled at Kelimis before turning and heading back down the alley. Then Haven City was plunged into darkness as every light went out.

It seemed like they were marching forever in the dark city. Without its lights, Haven seemed more hostile then usual. Cries of people who were confused as to the energy loss became louder as more people went into the street. But soon they were brought to a very familiar building. The KG headquarters where Jak had spent two years of his life being experimented on. He shivered as he remembered the torture, the years of his life he had spent here.

They were led down a twisting dark hall. Without the lights, it seemed to swallow them up into its blackness. Jak didn't know how there captors could navigate in the dark like this. It was a bit unnatural. He glanced at the nearest one. Nothing seemed usually about the elf although he did look very familiar. If he was wearing a bandana he'd look like Jinxs. The elf turned toward Jak and grinned. "Isn't the smell of sulfur grand Jak?"

Jak gapped at him. "You're in on this too?" Jak whispered as not to be over heard by other guards. Jinxs shook his head. "I'm here to get you out when the boss gives the signal. You'll find some info in your cell." He then turned away and said something to another guard who nodded.

They marched on in the black until they reached there cell. Jak wondered if anyone else they knew was here. Most likely Torn gave them the names of every agent in the underground.

Torn. Why did he do it? It was making less and less sense the more he thought about it. Torn had wanted to save the city and now he just delivered it into the hands of another group of elves. Jak was shoved into the cell with the other people with him. "Hello? Who is that?" Someone asked. "It's Daxter! Also here are Ashelin, Jak, Tess, Sig, and Kiera."

"Not Torn?" The voice sounded confused. "That two faced traitor handed us right to them!" Sig snarled in rage. "I should've seen this one..." The voice mumbled and held up a light reveling Samos. "I found this and some food and water in the cell. There was also this note telling us that a break out for us would happen soon."

"Yeah, Jinxs said something like that. It seems somebody was aware of this invasion." Jak grumbled. "They sure didn't tell me."

"I was talking to the plants and they told me that someone was going to take over the city in search of an ancient relic." Samos explained. "What that relic is I don't know but it must be something important."

"Um... I might know a bit about these people..." Tess muttered. Everyone looked at here in surprise. Tess usually never spoke up like this.

"You know a little about them?" Daxter asked as a smiled spread across his features. "That's my girl!"

Tess smiled a bit at Daxter. "I know that they live in beyond Haven out in the wastelands, but are not wastelanders and mostly nomadic."

Sig looked up. "I heard about them you to. We just called them Rah'Kildce. They are separated into different tribes and spread all over the wasteland. Some wastelanders claim they have a hidden city in the caves beyond Boronda's canyon."

Jak leaned back taking in the new information. It made a little bit more sense if Torn was one of what Sig called Rah'Kildce, but Torn couldn't be. Could he?

Then Jak sat up, remembering an incident at the underground. "Sig, do members of the Rah'Kildce have a tattoo on the upper arm?"

Sig frowned slightly. "Yes, as a matter of fact they do. It is used to identify what clan there from." Jak heart stopped. He had once seen a strange tattoo on Torn's upper arm. When he asked about it Torn had had snapped at him. But maybe it was just a regular tattoo.

"Sig, do any of the tribes you know have a crescent moon with a dragon curling around it?" Sig scratched his head. "Sounds like the marking for a member of Derator. A small tribe but knows everything some say. Wastelanders sometimes get supplies from them."

Jak slumped against the wall. "I can't believe Torn is one of them!" It now was making more sense as to why he betrayed them.

"Is that what all the questions are about? That you saw that tattoo on his upper arm?" Sig asked in alarm. "If that tribe is involved, I would've liked to warn some other Wastelanders. When the tribes gather, it's either a warpath or a search for more eco mines to open."

Kiera looked worried. "A warpath? Has this happened before?"

"Not for eons now. They are usually pretty peaceful unless threatened. The last time the tribes gathered was to open eco mines near Metal head Rocks." Sig shrugged. "They have always hated Haven City for some reason."

"Well we better get some sleep soon. If there is going to be a break out we at least should be well rested. Who knows what might happen." Samos suggested. His statement was followed by muttered yes' and a few groans as some people stretched out trying to get comfortable.

Jak leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. _At least I'll try to get to sleep..._He thought as he yawned. He did feel really tired. "Good night..." He muttered to everyone. The only answer was a few muttered good nights and a few snores.

A few moments later he opened his eyes and was shocked. He was in the middle of a huge chamber and the other people in the cell weren't here. Jak stood up and looked around the chamber. It was decorated with many familiar and un familiar objects and seemed to be constantly shifting. "Where the heck am I?" Jak said out loud. His voice echoed around the empty room and a picture of an elf shifted toward the center of the room.

Jak looked at the shifting picture in mild interest. This place was so strange. No doors, no windows or anything that even resembled an exit. The walls extended toward the ceiling but it seemed it never made it toward the ceiling for it faded into the shadow were a ceiling should have been. Pools of eco formed on the floor and seemed to be alive just like the pictures on the wall that seemed to be constantly moving. "Okay... this place is now getting weirder." He mumbled. "I wish someone here could give me some answers!"

"Maybe I can Jak." Jak whirled around and gaped. There stood the darker version of himself leering from the other side of the room. "What answers do you want?" Jak was flabbergasted that his Dark side was even capable of speaking without deciding to kill someone. "You can start by telling me were I am."

Dark Jak grinned. "I can't tell you that Jak. I can just tell you that you will be back here again." A picture of a snake slithered down the wall and into the floor toward Dark Jak hissing menacingly. Dark Jak didn't even give it a second glance.

"What are you talking about? This isn't making any sense!" Jak cried out at Dark Jak. "What do you want?"

Dark Jak started to walk across the room. "You have to find the answers in your enemies Jak." He taunted. "To find out who you are, who we are, you must seek the answer in your enemies. Do you know who they are?"

Jak backed away from the approaching demon. "The Rah'Kildce?" He whispered.

Dark Jak stopped moving and looked hard at Jak. "Maybe Jak. Maybe. ." Dark Jak started to fade into the dark as was the rest of the room.

Jak looked around. The room, Dark Jak and the pictures were gone. It had been replaced with the wasteland. "I must be dreaming..." Jak muttered. "No other reason. I'll wake up any minute now." Jak watched as someone approached him through the dust that seemed to always blow across the wasteland.

As the figure drew closer, Jak realized that it was a Metal head approaching him. Jak panicked and wished he had a gun with him right now or that he would just wake up. The Metal head stopped a few inches away from Jak.

"Well, aren't you going to attack me?" Jak asked the Metal head not really expecting an answer.

"Why? You have to find the other ones who must face the challenges." It answered in a familiar raspy voice.

"Kor?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Jak yelled taking a few steps back. "And what challenges?" Kor grinned or as well as a metal head could grin. "The four challenges. The ones to reveal the most powerful artifact that can destroy are world. They cannot get it so you must claim it. You must find them to retrieve it and one of you will make a sacrifice."

"Why me? First Dark Jak says to find answers and now this. How will I know if it's them? There must be hundreds of people in the world."

Kor sighed. "They will go with you without knowing it. You need them all to open the doors to face the challenges." "This is all a dream right? When I wake up, I'll just look back on this and laugh." Jak said throwing his hands up. "And I sure hope I wake up soon." Then the ground under Jak shattered and he was falling.

Jak woke up breathing hard. It was only a dream. But it was the weirdest dream he ever had. He looked around and was comforted to see people that weren't coming back from the dead to haunt him. "Just a freaky dream..." Sighed Jak leaning back against the wall. "Just a dream..."

The door to the cell creaked opened and Jinx stuck his head in. "Jak. Rouse the others. It times to break you guys out to meet the boss." Jak nodded and started to wake the others. '_Maybe this boss can give me some answers...' _Jak thought.

Cliff-hanger kind of. O well... This will all make sense by the end of the story. I promise. Grrr... I had the biggest writer block ever for this story. Now I know what I'm going to do. OC people are going to be minor but a few will be big. Like to the plot only once. Yeah... and stuff... O and by the way... I have no intention of doing a Jak/Kiera in this story. (Evil cackle)

Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
